Bluejay
by Firewolf27
Summary: She is completly numb. Her world is crumbling arould her, she can barely breath. She's on her knees, deperately trying to stop the gushing blood flow from his chest.It was all his fault! He was the one who shot him! ZAGR oneshot. Chapter two is a rewrite!
1. original

She crouched by his side, tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. Her hand was covered in green, sticky blood. _Irken_ blood. "I'm so sorry...", she whispered. A flair of pure anger flashed inside her, _it was all his fault! She hated him, he was going to pay!_ Almost as soon as it appeared it evaporated, leaving behind a hollow pit of despair.

How could he do this? He _knew_ she loved him, he even promised not to try anything like this! She let out a chocked sob, and fell on to his chest crying out all her misery. How did Dib even know where they were going to be? the note. She remembered it suddenly, and reached into her jacket pocket... It wasn't there. She was such an idiot, she should have known! She looked down at Zim and remembered what happened earlier

**flashback**

It was cold, the air hurt my lungs as I ran, desperatly trying to keep up with Dib. I was gasping for breath, my legs begining to burn. I burst into the clearing to see Dib pointing a gun at Zim. "You won't have my sister, you _defect_!", Zims' eyes widened. BANG! Zim crumpled to the ground, blood spitting from his chest. "ZIM!", I don't remember ever screaming that loud in my life. I ran to him, trying to stop the blood flow, I was already too late. his PAKs' color began to fade to a dull grey, and his body temperature droped, "No..", I whispered. I turned to look at Dib, He was gone, the coward.

**flashback end**

I began to sob uncontrolably at the memory. As I began to quiet down, all despair leaking out and leaving only numbness. I heard a sound, an when she looked up, her eyes widened. Filling up most branches in the small clearing, were all different types of birds. there were parrots, robins, cardinals, chickadees, and even a pigeon. Two small bluejays had just landed next to me, seeing Zim, they let out a call of grief. All the other birds, knowing their fears had been confirmed, let out their own calls untill the entire forest was filled with them.

She knew Zim had a talent with birds but this far exceeded her expectations, all these birds? It must have taken him months! Suddenly the scrawled, messy handwritting of the note came to her mind, it had read:

_Gaz! You have no idea of what i'm going to show you! Ii can't wait! Meet me at our normal spot in the forest and i'll show you something amazing!_

Dib knew about their special spot because thats where he found out. Her heart ached, what was she going to do without him? or what about GIR and Minimoose? She made Zim a silent promise, _I'll take care of GIR and minimoose, i'll make sure Dib doesn't trash your base, and most importantly, I _WILL NOT _forget you Zim. Never_.


	2. rewrite

She is completly numb. Her world is crumbling arould her, she can barely breath. She's on her knees, deperately trying to stop the gushing blood flow from his chest. His eyes had already fluttered shut, and somrthing told her they would never open again. Reality crashed down on her hard, she stumbled back untill her back hit a tree. The tears poured down her face, he was _gone. _

_It was all __**his **__fault! He was the one who shot him! She was going to kill him! _As soon as the thought apperared it evaporated, leaving a hollow pit of despair where her heart used to be. how did he even know? The note. Her hand slipped down into her jacket pocket, it wasn't there. How could she be so _stupid?_

She closed her eyes, and began to remember what had happened before this... this... _nightmare._

_She had been brushing her now-long purpleish hair when she heard the door click open. "Gaz..." She didn't realize what was about to happen. She didn't realize she had dropped the note on her way inside the house. She didn't realize how much Dib hated Zim. She didn't realize that he had picked up their fathers gun. Maybe if she had, this all would have been avoided. "yeah?" she replied absentmindedly. When he spoke he didn't sound like Dib, he sounded cold, "I don't like Zim. That defect won't have my sister" The door slammed and he locked it. She swung herself around, shocked beyond belief and tried to open the door, she was trapped._

_After much struggling with the door she just decided to climb out the window. Quickly she tied bed sheets together and lept out. She realized to late that the make shift rope wouldn't be long enough and had to drop down several feet. Miraculously she wasn't hurt. Finally she turned and ran, strait into the forest. Strait to her nightmare._

She was jolted out of her memorys by a soft sound. She glanced up and was shocked by what she saw. Birds. Birds _everywhere. _Two beautiful bluejays landed on the ground next to Zim's corpse. When there suspicions were confirmed, they both let out a long, grief striken call. Quickly all the other birds picked up the call and added their own. Gaz's mind went back to the messy scrawl of the note.

_Gaz! You have no idea of the awsomeness I will soon show you! I can't wait! Meet me at our normal spot in the forest and i'll show you something amazing! -Zim_

_This_ is what Zim was planning on showing her? All of these... 'pet' birds? She knew Zim had a talent with birds but _this_...?

She shook her head before slowly crawling over to Zim. She stared at his closed eyes and realized she would never see his ruby eyes again. Silently, she made him a promise: _I'll take care of GIR and minimoose, i'll make sure Dib doesn't trash your base, and most importantly, I _WILL NOT _forget you Zim. Never. _

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, the last time she would ever kiss her love, before slowly standing and leaving. The forest that had previously been filled with the wild calls of birds was oddly silent.

Zim's death had pushed her to the brink of her sanity, and she was slowly falling off the edge.

**okay, i decided to rewrite this. i do not own invader zim! review which one is better, please?**


End file.
